She Who Must Not Be Named
by NO-CHOCOLATE-FOR-U
Summary: This is not only about Alfred, but his little sister knowbody knew existed but him! What will happen when one day she appears in the middle of the world confrence? Why has Alfred kept her a secret? What other secrets is he hiding? Whos side is she on? And, who exactly is his sister?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: She Who Must Not be Named

Chapter 1- She is...

Hello readers! This is a story about Alfred/America from Hetalia! Yet not a very happy one... it is not only about Alfred, but his little sister knowbody knew existed but him! What will happen when one day she appears in the middle of the world confrence? Why has Alfreed kept he a secret! What other secrets is he hiding? Whos side is she on? And, who exactly is his sister? By the way, this is taking place in the SECOND World Meeting! One that takes place after the series!

DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN ALFREDS SISTER!

OH! Also my OC is gonna have some surprising abilitys, you will see a new one almost every chapter! Lets see if u can guess the one in this chapter! By the way they will be from diffrent animes, so don't be surprised if you see one that u know!

* * *

"Hello counties from all over the world I hope you are all ready to solve the worlds problems one at a time! If we all put our heads together i'm sure we can do anything!" America cheered, standing in front of a whole confrence with all of the counties of the world sitting at one big, long table.

"So about that whole global warming thing-"

"Don't even start, you git! We went through this last time! It is a waist of time going over it if we just make up imposible ways to prevent it! If we are going to go over it, lets at least find a way that we can stop it instead of making things up!" Britain said, taking another sip of tea out of his fancy tea cup.

"I disagree with Britain." France stated, rose in hand.

"Why you! You disagree with anything I say, bastard! And whats with the rose!" England yelled, rising from his chair and slaming his hands on the wooden table. "Are you saying you agree with America?"

"No my friend, not at all! All I am saying is that there is no such thing as imposible, and that America can come up with splendid ideas, no?" The french man explained, slow getting out of his chair, as if challenging the Brit. And before you knew it, a fight broke out between the two. They stared to brawl and a huge cloud engulfed them as they kicked and punched one another.

"Oh geeze, not again!" America cried, watching the two of his allies battle in the middle of the confrence.

"And this is about time when all hell breakes loose..." China sighed, watching as what he said came to life. America started laughing at his friends fight, while Japan scolded him for being rude. Greece was already asleep in his chair, and Italy was screaming pasta for everyone to hear, while the rest just started talking.

China looked over to Germany, because this was about time he came in and scolded them all, screaming that they didn't know how to run a meeting and that he ws the only one that seemed to know how to do so. But something diffrent happened that day. Something that would change there lives for a long time.

Then it happened. All of a sudden, they all heard a loud, piercing scream from nowhere. Everyone stoped what they were doing and covered there ears from the screach, trying to block the deafening sound from reaching there ears, but to no avail. The loud sound lasted for only about a minute, yet it still did allot of damage. When the sound stopped short, some people fell out of there chairs in shock, still holding there ears in pain. Others took a little while, but eventualy took there hands off there ears.

"W... What just happened?" America asked, still holding his ears, falling onto the wall for better support than his shakey legs.

"Onee-san..." Someone said in a shrilley, echoey, sweet girls voice. Every one looked around for the voices body, but there was no one there but the countrys.

"Guys! The screen!" Spain yelled, pointing at the screen. There, a shape like an oval with pointed ends was forming.

"What the-" Germany started, but was cut of when the black figure opened to reveal a giant eye on the screen. Everyone jumped in surprise. I mean, it isn't every day that a giant eye shows up on you T.V. screen!

Then, the song When You're Gone started playing, and the eye turned sideways and stairs jumped out of it, and a young girl with long, silver hair slowly steped out, holding her white, flowing dress up infront of her so that she didn't trip. She had her eyes wraped up in bandages, and she had extremely pale skin that almost looked white. She was singing.

"When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you..."

She slowly sang the song, taking a step every sentence. When her small bare feet finaly touched the ground, she looked up wih a small smile across her mouth.

She slowly turned her head towards America, who was staring at her in disaleafe, eyes wide and hands still on his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He started to shake.

"Y... you..." America finaly said, almost hesatating, trying to find the words to say to this small girl. She slowly walked towards him, head facing the ground as if she was watching her steps, making sure not to trip. When she got to America, she laughed and said:

"I'm back, big brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

She Who Must Not Be Named

Chapter 2- Un-answered Questions

Hello readers! I am sooo psyched that so many of you favorited this story! I am so touched I wanna cry. *Weep* JUST KIDDING! I am NOT the emotional type! Now, to spice things up a bit, instead of ME doing the disclaimer, I will *Forcefully* let China, who willingly volunteered, do it for me! You see, he is my second favorite character! And here he comes now!

_*Mini panda walks into big doors and has a note stuck to its back, stoping infront of me and plopping himself onto the floor*_

OKAY! WHY IS THERE A MINI PANDA WITH A VERY OBVIOUS NOTE STUCK TO ITS BACK IN MY BASEMENT WHERE I AM SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING CHINA RIGHT ABOUT NOW!

*_Reads not*_

**_Dear Chocolate,_**

**_ I hope you do not mind, but a sudden event just came up and I was unable to attend, Aru. I hope you arn't throwing a fit now that you know I am not coming. I sent my panda friend to tell you so, because I know if I went, you wouldn't let me leave, Aru. From the rumors I have been hearing, you are a crazy, happy-go-lucky phsyco that drinks WAY TO MUCH ALCHAHOL. So please do not worry, maybe I can come some other day, Aru!_**

**_ Sinceraly, China_**

... Well, this sucks. I do not own Hetalia! I only own America's sister! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DO NOT DRINK ALCHAHOL!

* * *

**RECAPE:**

She slowly turned her head towards America, who was staring at her in disaleafe, eyes wide and hands still on his ears. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He started to shake.

"Y... you..." America finaly said, almost hesatating, trying to find the words to say to this small girl. She slowly walked towards him, head facing the ground as if she was watching her steps, making sure not to trip. When she got to America, she laughed and said:

"I'm back, big brother!"

* * *

"W... Why are you here?" America yelled at the girl, who only smiled in reply. "You're supposd to be dead! Long gone! Dead! You were supposed to have died along with-"

"With Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, and everybody else we held dear?" She exclaimed, still smiling directly at America. "Is that what you wanted to say to me?"

"I-" America started, but was cut of by a very confused England.

"A-America, mind introducing your friend here?" The British man asked, staring at the yound girl drenched in blood standing before America.

The girls then tilted her head over the England, frowning. "You mean he never told you about me? America! How mean!" The little girl cried, smacking America upside the head. "Thats what you get for not telling them about me!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS- OW!" America cried, as he was hit once again on the head by the girls small hand.

"Don't curse at me, young man! That is mean to say to your younger sister! And you thinking I was dead makes it even worse!" The girl pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting on America's confrence chair at the front of the table.

"Dude, you sound like my mother..." America stated, walking over the the girl and shoving her off of his chair and sat down, one leg crossed over the other.

"You mean our mother, you big jerk!" The girl screamed from the floor, hopping up in her spot and punching America on the shoulder. "Is that any way to adress the dead?" The girl yelled, punching America even harder and faster, yet he didn't even flinch at each blow she took to his hanging arm.

"Well guys, this here is my annoying-"

"Hey you bastard! I am not annoying!"

"Would you shut up and let me finish! This is my younger sister Rylee."

"KAKO, DAMMIT!"

"Make that Kako." America said, making sound as if he would have rather been any where else but there at that moment. "So, any questions?"

"Ummm... I think we all have many questins concerning this young girl standing before you." France stated, staring at the girl's eyes covered in bandages. "I say we go arond the room so that this doesn't turn into complete caose, because everybody here is wondering who the hell this girl is." France stated. "I'll go first. I was wondering why there are badages covering her face."

America looked up at the girl standing by his side, looking expectantly at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." America stated, staring at the bandages draped over her eyes. Everybody else in the room did the same thing.

"You don't remember, Alfred? That day." The girl said quietly, looking down at her bare feet.

"Oh, yeah..." America sighed, leaning back into his chair, looking up at the cieling with emotionless eyes.

"Umm... that doesn't answer my question." France hesatently asked, as if he was butting his head into something that he shouldn't have. "And what does the girl mean by, 'That day'?"

Everybody in the room nodded ther head in agreement to France's question, wanting to know more about this girl, and all the other secrets America has been hiding from them.

"We would also like to know what she meant when she said, and I quote, 'Like Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, and everybody else we held dear'? Who is she talking about? And why on earth is she covered in so much blood?" Germany said, obviously not trusting the girl or America at this point.

"Those questions we cannot answer. You will need to find out on your own. that is, if you care so badly. Me and Alfred have been through hell and back. We have seen things so horrifying it still haunts us to this day. Well, it still haunts me at least. I have no idea about brother." Kako replied, smiling still. "Do they, Alfred?"

"Do they what?" America replied, tilting his head towards his sister with questioning eyes.

"Do the memories still haunt you? At least one of them must, we have been through allot when we were children."

"Yes, one memory does." America sighed, getting up from his chair and offering it to Kako, who took it without saying a word.

"Is it THAT one?" She said, pausing to twirl around in the chair untill she grabbed onto the table to stop the spinning. "The one that concerns Alice?"

"Yes, it is THAT one." America said, walking towards the door out of the confrence room. "Well, I'll be leaving now. See you guys later." America explained. He was about to clasp the door knob when he heard sirens go of only a few blocks away. The noise was getting closer and closer as America's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh oh..." Kako murmured, walking towards the window and looking down at the streets of New York, as if she could see everything going on. "They're coming..."

"Rylee..." America muttered, turning to face Kako.

"It's Kako..." Kako sighed, annoyed he still couldn't get the name right.

"What did you do this time..."

"You REALLY don't wanna know..."

"Dammit Rylee, you're hopeless." America sighed.

"What can I say? Our past has scarred me. It made my face reality. And you wanna know what reality is, Alfred?" The girl teased.

"What is it, Rylee..." America asked.

"Survival to the fittest."


	3. Chapter 3

She Who Must Not be Named

Chapter 3- Criminal

Hey guys I'm back with She Who Must Not Be Named chapter 3! It's been a little while! Anyway, I was just thinking about why I named this story what I did... I'm thinking about changing the title, but that I think would confuse allot of people who subscribed to this story. Oh! That leads me to my next point! Thank you everyone who did subscribe not only to the story, but to me as an author as well... it makes me wanna cry... *_Sniffle*_

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I ONLY OWN MY OC KAKO/RYLEE!**

* * *

**RECAPE-**

_"Dammit Rylee, you're hopeless." America sighed._

_"What can I say? Our past has scarred me. It made my face reality. And you wanna know what reality is, Alfred?" The girl teased._

_"What is it, Rylee..." America asked._

_"Survival to the fittest."_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Alfred said, staring at the girl in pure terror.

"What?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What did you just say?" Alfred asked.

"What? Oh, you mean what I said about how reality is survival to the fittest?"

"Yeah, that... what do you mean when you say that?"

"Take a hint." The girl sighed. '_Still stupid as ever...' _She thought.

"Oh my god..." Alfred said walking back over to his chair and sitting down, hand over his eyes.

"Well," The girl said, opening the window and firmly grasping the side and jumping onto it. "See you later, Alfred!" The girl laughed, right before jumping out of the window. Alfred didn't even pay attention as she did so.

"That moron..." Alfred whispered, slowly getting up and walking over to the window, leaning on the wall next to it, looking out into the streets of New York for his sister. But as he did, all he found were cop cars all over the roads, there drivers pooring out and searching the allyways around every building on the street. '_I guess they got here in time to see her fall onto the sidewalk...'_

Just then, Alfred's boss and a few police bursted through the wooden doors of the confrence room. Alfred's boss ran up to the America to see if he was okay, but Alfred barely noticed him or the police's presence in the room. He just stared out into window with emotionless eyes. As for the police, they checked every inch room to make sure she wasn't there for sure.

"Alfred, are you okay?" His boss cried, running up to him with a worried expression plastered on his face. All he got in return was Alfred still looking at the streets below, emotionless.

"Alfred, please! Say something! Anything! Please, if you know who that girl is, tell us imediatly! If you do, we would have a better chance of bring her into custody!" His boss pleaded, trying to get Alfred to talk.

All the countrys in the room looked at each other in shock, the same thought running through there heads. '_Are we the only ones that know Alfred has a sister?'_

"I'm going to give everyone in this room some advise." Alfred said, still not leaving the sidewalk and the comotion going on below. "If you all value your life, stay clear of that girl. She will kill anybody that gets in her way. The past made her realize that she is only a small girl in this world, and that made her want to be something bigger. she wants to be storng enough to do what she couldn't in the past. Right now, she believes that if you are weak enough to be killed by her, that you don't deserve to be on this planet. So stay clear and out of her way. But it's your desision of course, not mine. If you want to keep searching for her, be my guest. I won't stop you." Alfred spoke, now turning his cold gaze towards everyone in the room.

Now everybody was staring at Alfred in shock, even the police. The Alfred they all knew was a happy-go-lucky nutcase that loved burgers and fast food. He was a crazy, stupid, outgoing, obnochious teenager in there eyes. But the Alfred standing before them now was someone they never knew existed. This side of Alfred was a side that almost scared them. He was being much to serious fore comfort.

With that, Alfred waved his hand goodbye and walked out the doors of the room, which were wide open due to the police bursting through it. Everyone stared at him as he left, wondering what happened to Alfred, and what was going to happen in the future concerning this girl.

**Alfred's POV:**

What was he going to do? After seven years of him thinking she was dead, she just suddenly appears right in the middle if the world meeting! He didn't know what was going on. Everything that he said nack there he thought he jad made up, but now he was starting to think it was partialy true. So many questions buzzed through his head. _'Why is she here? Where has she been hiding all these years? Why now did she come back? Why is she a criminal? _

These questions scared him. He needed to find Rylee as soon as possible and ask her! But what if the police followed him? Or even worse, what if they thought he was kidnapped or something? They would send out a search party! It would be on the news all over the world! He could NOT let that happen! He didn't want the police following him when he was trying to find a criminal!

He knew it would take some time to find her, she could be anywhere! She _was _hiding from the police after all! He wished he could ask the countys for help, but he knew that would only cause more comotion. Any more than one country missing would lead to total chaos! There would be tons of police evrerywhere, and that would make it extremely hard to search for her without getting found.

And even if he did find her in that situation, the police would find him and take her in, thinking that she kidnapped him or something! She would be brought to jail and put to death! By the looks of it, she was a criminal for murderer. And even if she was a murderer, she was his sister! She was all that Alfred had left of his family! And he didn't even know he still had family!

As he thought of what to do, he tried to answer his questions by himself. But there was one question that kept on pounding in his head repeatedly. One question that made him wonder the most. As he put some things together from his past, he was getting a result that he was scared to believe. '_What if she was the one that had started the fire seven__ years ago?'_

* * *

_GASP! _WHAT IS THE FIRE? HOW IS ALFRED GOING TO FIND HIS SISTER? ARE THE COUNTRIE'S GONNA GET INVOLVED? The next chapter is going to be about what happened in Alfreds past, including the fire. he is going to talk about his family, and everything he held dear that Kako was talking about from the second chapter. So keep reading! AND PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I NEED SUPPORT!


	4. Chapter 4

She Who Must Not Be Named

Chapter 4- All Alone

HEY YALL! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 4 OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY! So this chapter is going to be based on what happened seven years ago when America was a little boy. In this chapter The Truth about the past will be revealed. This chapter will be writen from America's point of view, or POV. So I hope you enjoy this chapter oh She Who Must Not Be Named!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CAST! I only own Rylee/Kako. Have a nice day! ^_^

* * *

**7 YEARS AGO**

It was just a normal day at my house. Me as a five year old in the garden jumping up and down, hoping to catch one of the many colorful buterflys that flew around the garden in my backyard. My mother and father would sit at a small table on the porch, peacefully drinking Earl Grey tea, there favorite. They would watch me with a smile plastered on there faces, letting out a small laugh every once in a while as I franticly ran around chasing the flying creatures.

It was late afternoon when this whole thing took place. It was also around this time when the screams started, shattering the peace in the air. The police, firetrucks, and ambulance sirens started to wail all over the small town I lived in, scaring birds out of the trees and off the telephone lines they were perched on and bringing my parents into a panic, shear terror shown on there pale faces.

At the time, I had no idea what was going on. It was all peaceful until I heard our neighbor scream fire at the top of her lungs. And trust me, it all went downhill from that moment on.

My parents shot up from where they were sitting, knocking the chairs down as they ran into the house, which I had then noticed was illuminated as the sun went down over the horizon, slowly darkening the sky.

Never in my life had I ever felt so powerless. All I could do was stand there in the garden watching our house burst into flames with my parents inside.

I kept on thinking about what I could do to help, to save my mother and father. But I was only five, I knew that if I even stepped onto the creeky wooden stairs of the porch, I would be engulfed in the flames that had now reached the floor my younger sister's room was on.

Rylee! I had just then remembered my sweet four year old sister whome I loved so dearly. Rylee wasn't aloud out of the house because she needed to stay in her bed. Well, that was what the doctor told us to do. He told us to keep her in bed for at least a months time, maybe even longer. He said it depended on her condition.

About a week before, Rylee had been struck with a _terrible_ fever, and we had to bring her to the hospital. At first the doctors didn't think she was going to make it through the illness, which brought me and my parents to grieve for days, not leaving her side while she laid in the hospital bed. But she ended up proving them wrong when one morning on her fifth day there, she was no longer red in the face with sweat beads running down her cheeks. She was breathing at a normal pace, much slower than before, and she finaly opened her eyes.

The doctors allowed us to bring her out of the hospital three days later, but they stricly forbid us from letting her out of bed for at least a months time. They told us that if anything strange started to happen to her like if she started breathing at a wierd pace or that if her face went red like a cherry again that we bring her back to the hospital imediatly.

That was most likely the reason my parents bolted into the burning house. It was to get Rylee.

Terror was writen all over my face. All the family I had was stuck in that flame-inhabited house! I thought about what would happen after this fire passed.

What if I had no family left?

No family to love, no family to care for me, make my favorite dinners for me, or comfort me when I got hurt or I got in a fight with one of my friends on the block! What if I was all alone after this fire burnt out?

That was then when an ear-popping BOOM knocked me off of my feet, hurling broken bits of wood and fire at me as I shielded my face the best I could with my hands. After things stoped coming at me and scraping across my skin, I slowly pulled my hands away from my eyes.

I sat there on the ground, my eyes growing wider by the second. What was infront of me was no longer my three story house, but the figure of a charcole black haunted house that you would see in the horror movies my parents would every so often watch on our small T.V. Well yes, my house was still in tact, but it was barely holding itself together.

The fire was now spread all over the house, and the roof and third floor was wiped clean off of the house. As if it was never there. Then it hit me.

_That was the floor me and my sister's room was on..._

I sat there for a little bit longer, staring at the flames slowly burn my house to the ground, letting realization sink into my head.

_There gone. There actually gone! I'll never see them again... I have no family to love... I'm all alone now... I... I'm..._

Tears streamed down my face as I hung my head down, refusing to look reality straight in they eyes. Staring at the blades of grass beneath me, I watched as they were soon covered with my own tears.

Ever passing second, I thought of all the great times me, my mother, my father, and Rylee had shared. I remembered each of there smiles. Every expreshion that they ever showned. The last ones they ever gave.

The look on my parents faces as they got up and ran into the house of flames. That face I will never forget. Pure terror and fear had taken over every part of there face. Pure fear that Rylee would die in this terrible incident.

And then Rylee's face. It was just afew hours ago that I saw that face. That face of pure relaxation and tranquility, as if nothing would ever go wrong today. Boy, she was off by miles. And so was I. I thought that I would see all of there faces again tonight, and the next night, and so on. Boy was I off as well.

It had all happened so fast. So fast it almost seemed like a dream. And soon I would wake up to my small blue alarm clock on my night table ringing into my ear. And when I got downstairs, mom would be preparing a breakfast of eggs and toast for me and bacon for dad, who would be sitting at the table reading the sports section of the newspaper.

When they noticed I was there, they would greet me with a good morning and we would have fun all day. Well, after dad came back from work at one. We would first go back upstairs and make sure Rylee was still okay, safe in her bed before we went outside. Then we would play tag and hide-and-go-seek until the sun went down.

But I knew from here on out, there was never going to be another day such as that. I would spend ever morning god knows where. Maybe in an old orphanage, all alone. That was going to be my life.

This should have never happened. This is all an accident. Nobody should have died tonight. Nobody should be in pain tonight. This fire was never ment to have existed.

And if it was created on purpose...

If for some reason someone tried to burn down our town...

If this was done for a reason...

If someone killed my family...

I swear...

I will get them back!

* * *

GASP! DRAMATIC ENDING! Well, that is what happened to poor Alfred in his past!

America- What? That-!

Me- *_Clamps hand over his mouth* _That is what happed to you!

America- Okay...

Me- Good... so see you next chapter people!


	5. Chapter 5

She Who Must Not Be Named

Chapter 5- Finding Rylee

Hello! I'm soooo sorry to all of my followers for not posting in, like, 4 months. Well, I hope you love this chapter! And I am really sorry, from the bottom of my heart!

**DISCLAIMER-** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CAST! I only own Rylee/Kako. Have a nice day! ^_^

* * *

_'Where should I look first? Where would I be if I was her? If I was running from the police as a known criminal? Should I even be looking for her?'_

These were all thoughts that were running through Alfred's head. Alfred paced back and forth in his living room as he tried to find a hint at where Rylee could be hiding. And what has he gotten out of an hour of eating, sleeping, and talking to himself?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Alfred was dumfounded. He never would have thought thinking like this took so much work! How he desperately wanted to ask for help from one of the countries, such as England, but he knew that would only make things worse. If they found out he was planning on chasing down a murderer, they would do almost anything in there power to stop him.

Alfred had already been found out, little did he know. As Alfred paced back and forth, deep in thought, there were eight people watching his every move.

From outside Alfred's window, the faces of the Axis and the Allies could be seen. The second they could get past the police and outside the conference building they came to check on Alfred. They would never admit it, but none of them wanted the stupid American to die.

They watched as Alfred walked towards the phone numerous times, and then shook his head and walk away from it again. They saw him walking back and forth in the thought they never knew Alfred had.

"Poor America, he is so worried about his little sister he doesn't even notice us at his window!" France cried, swishing a rose back and forth in front of the window to prove his statement.

"STOP IT YOU GIT, IF YOU KEEP THAT UP HE WILL SEE US!" Britain whispered harshly, placing a hand over France's head and slamming his head down and out of the way.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! ZIS IS SERIOUS! WE NEED TO FIND OUT VHAT IS GOING ON! WE ALSO NEED TO MAKE SURE AMERICA DOESN'T KILL HIMSELF TRYING TO FIND HIS SISTER!" Germany whispered, hitting them both over the head. And with that, a fight broke out.

As Alfred was about to go give in for the day, he heard a comotion outside. He slowly took a rifle from over his fireplace and he silently crept out of the house and into the cold of night. The wind burned his face as it whisped past, making his nose sore already. That was why winter was America's least favorite season. The only up part about winter was Christmas and snow.

Alfred tip-toed to the gate that lead to his backyard and leaned his ear on it to hear what was going on. It warmed his ear slightly, but this only made they other feel worse. Alfred knew his face was probably red as a cherry. He really regretted not bringing his jacket with him as he shivered.

All Alfred could hear was shouting and what seemed like fighting noises and threats. Alfred decided to approach while they were distracted, slowly unlocking the gate and creaked it open, freezing to make sure they didn't hear. The bickering continued, so he kept going. He slowly walked over to the corner of the house, checked to make sure his gun was loaded, and turned his head inch by inch, hesitantly around the corner.

Alfred imediatly flew his head back around the house when he hear the voices stop. He heard whispering, and he swore he could make out the words 'Listening in' and 'side of the house'. That was all Alfred needed to hear to freeze in his tracks. He was found.

Alfred was about to make a dash for it. As he finnaly got his feet to turn and dash, a hand covered his mouth and grabbed his arm, enabling him from moving.

'Shit' Was the last thing Alfred thought as pain surged throughhis head and the night sky turned even darker.

* * *

Alfred blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

The memories of what happened came flooding back. Alfred shot up, but immediatly was put back down by somone. Alfred clutched his head, which was now throbbing with pain.

Alfred looked at where he was, and noticed he was laying in his bed. Alfred took afew minutes to piece together what this ment.

_'The kidnappers took me back into my house. They were in my house. I'm in my room. I don't have my gun. There is someone next to me.'_

Alfred gulped and slowly turned around to look his captor in the face.

_'Please no gun, please no gun.'_

Who Alfred saw next to him made him jump up in surprise.

"ENGLAND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"S-sorry, America, Germany sorta-" England tried to explain, but was cutt off by America screaming.

"THE AXIS ARE HERE?! WHERE?!"

"America! Calm down! We were all worried about you and the matter about your sister so we decided to make sure you didn't do anything stupid!" Engalnd said, holding America from finding and killing Germany.

The second England brought up Rylee, he remembered about him thinking of ways to find her.

"Oh, well sorry, but I have to go." America said blutly, slythering out of Englands grasp and walking towards the door.

"We're coming with you." Germany said, coming through the door before Alfred could go out it.

"What?" America asked, staring at Germany as if he had two heads. "N-no way!" America cried, trieing to find a way out of the door.

"We are all coming with you, wether you like it or not aru!" China said, walking into the room as well, resting a hand on America's shoulder. Everyone else walked in as well, looking at America with determination and reasurance. This made Alfred feel more at ease, like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"What am I saying!" America cried. Everyone stared at him with odd looks. "No, I'm sorry, but you guys can't come." America said firmly. "I don't want any of you getting hurt for my sake. I am the hero, after all! I don't put people in danger! I save them from danger!"

"America." a voice whispered. Everyone turned there heads in shock towards the voice. "America, no hero acts on there own. You need someone to help you, and that's why we came! You can't always take the weight from others shoulders' and stack it onto yours!"

"Canada..." America said, walking up to his brother. "There is no hero without people to protect."

"And there is no people without a hero!" Canada cried. "She is my sister, too! I'm worried as well! We all are! Not only about her, but about you! So please, just let us help you, please?" Canada pleaded.

Alfred looked around at everyones faces, and they all looked at him the same way. America let out a sigh.

"You know what?" Alfred said. Everyone exchanged glances and looked back at America for his reply. "I say..." Everyone held there breath.

"... Why not."

* * *

CHAPTER FINISHED! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'll try to update sooner! See yah, rate and review! R&R! Bye!


End file.
